Broken Heart
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Set based on the events of Season 3 episode 18 Magnus had his powers back, and Alec was self destructing can Magnus save him when he discovers the truth


Alec was on a suicide mission, at least thats what Izzy considered it after finding out he had made a deal with Asmodeus for Magnus's magic and immortality back.

He fought like he didn't care, and technically he didn't. Alec had lost the love of his life, the man he was going to ask to marry him. He was so hurt after what Magnus had admitted to him, drunk or not, and knew he haddone what was best for him.

After yet another night Izzy took off on her own to see MAgnus to explain things despite her brother asking her not to.

Knock, knock

"Go Away! Closed for business,"

"Magnus it's Izzy,"

Slowly the door creaked open and Magnus gazed out makeupless, gliterless, and in what he considered comfy clothes of silk night pants and a tank top.

"What do you want Izzy,"

"To explain things," she replied pushing her way in.

"Explain what?,"

"Alec breaking up with you,"

"I'm not discussing that," Magnus said walking away to get a drink.

"Magnus he made a deal with your father," those words froze Magnus.

"He had to exchangehis love for you for your magic and immortality back, he did it for you cause he loved you and was tired of seeing you in pain, your father told him though he couldn't tell you, didn't say I couldn't though,"

"He..did it for me?,"

"Yes Magnus, don't you see Alec loves you and he still does he is miserable without you as I am guessing you are without him too, go to him please he is on a suicide pact going into demon fights alone now a days,"

"He's what?

"He isgoing out every night fighting till he is too exhausted and can't use the stamina rune anymore and fights any and all demons he can find,"

"Stupid nephiliam he promised he would never fight alone," Magnus growled out as he snapped his fingers dressing himself to go out and find his boyfriend.

"Magnus last I heard from Jace Alec was in Central Park,"

"Let's go," he replied as he conjured a portal straight there.

When they arrived though the park was a ghastly sight, demon body after demon body littered the ground. It was then they heard it the swish of a blade being swung.

Running up ahead Izzy gasped as she saw Alec in the clearing fighting a rather large demon, the sight of it freezing both her and Magnus.

Suddenly Alec lost his footing giving the demon the chance as Alec turned his backto try to regrab his sword to uncurl its long pointed tail and without warning shoved it through Alec's chest.

"Noo!," came anguished screams from both Magnus and Izzy.

Magnus grew furious conjuring up a large fireball blasting the demon into pieces as he ran to Alec.

"Alec love please hold on til I can heal you,"

"Ma..gnus, sorry never wanted to leave you,"

"Shh love Izzy explained it all please stay still," Magnus pleaded as he cast spell after spell to heal Alec's chest.

Alec couldn't keep his eyes open any longer though and passed out as he laid in Magnus's arms.

Magnus hoped his magic was healing Alec fast enough he couldn't lose him when he was determined to get him back.

About twenty minutes later Magnus finally had it all under control. Alec was breathing comfortably, Izzy was on the phone explaining things to Jace before Magnus conjured her a portal mid talk to the institute.

After she left he waved his hand opening another one for himself and Alec.

Taking him home Magnus carried Alec into the bedroom laying him down on their bed to rest.

Mascara tears ran down his cheeks as he waved his hand removing Alec's clothes to rest comfortable under the blankets.

He hated his father now even more so, and Magnus was determined to never let Alec go again. He was never going to leave Alec or let him leave him again, and with that vow he slid into bed beside his beloved whispering in his ear, "I love you Alexander and when you wake up I will spend my life showing you that every day," and with that he fell asleep beside Alec as the sun began to rise on a new day.


End file.
